pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GRT001: Pokémon to the Rescue!
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team. Synopsis A reckless boy named Ginji goes home to find a present for tomorrow's birthday. However, he falls asleep, being too exhausted by the search. Suddenly, he wakes up as a Torchic and is accompanied by a cautious Mudkip and hear out a call for help. Chapter Plot A boy is counting seconds on the clock. At three o' clock, the boy, with a scarred X on his head, bids his teacher goodbye and rushes off out of the school building. Two boys watch as the boy, Ginji, rushes out, and remember it is his birthday tomorrow. Ginji comes to his house and finds a note from his mother, who wrote he won't find the present. Ginji is wrecking the house, for he is *really* determined to find the present, while his friends know well that is part of Ginji's personality. Later, Ginji's mother arrives and finds her son exhausted from the search. His mother tells her son he could just wait until tomorrow, wishing he showed that much enthusiasm to studying. Ginji falls asleep, muttering he will find the present- Somewhere else, a being starts feeling an earthquake and finds a Mudkip, trapped beneath rocks. The being frees the Mudkip, who is grateful. The being is shocked, as this Mudkip can talk. The being, a Torchic, with an X-scar on its head, is unfamiliar with the surroundings and checks itself and spouts out fire. The Torchic is shocked, but feels this may just be a dream. Torchic starts bashing its head, but only gets hurt, seeing this is no dream. The Torchic remembers trying to find a present. Mudkip asks what is his name and the Torchic replies - Ginji. The Mudkip is surprised Torchic has such a name. Ginji replies it is a normal name for a human, making Mudkip laugh. Ginji realizes he is a Torchic now, and asks where they are. The Mudkip replies they are at the training grounds, even if Ginji sees it is a playground with toys. Mudkip replies he wishes to be a part of a rescue team and he trained here to become stronger and develop certain skills, though Ginji feels he only played around. Mudkip, however, seeing the training ground has crashed, feels it is a sign he should just quit and give up. Mudkip wonders if he just tried a bit more harder, it might've mastered a skill. Ginji leaves to find the police, wishing to know what happened that he became a Torchic, with Mudkip following him and asking what is the police. They encounter a big hole, knowing it was created by the earthquake. They soon hear a call for help. Mudkip becomes terrified, and has doubts if he'll made it to the bottom. Ginji becomes annoyed and pushes himself and Mudkip down, since Mudkip is overthinking the situation. They successfully come down, even if Mudkip considers Ginji impatient. They see the cave is pitch-black and the ground starts shaking even more. Mudkip informs Ginji more disasters have occured, like tornadoes that eradicated villages, or earthquakes occuring a lot. They encounter a bunch of Sunkern, who become very angry and start attacking, terrfiying Mudkip. Ginji burns the Sunkern away and flees with Mudkip, who wonders why would Sunkern attack them. They also get attacked by Rattata and Wurmple, but Ginji burns them away. Mudkip replies he can't fight, but hears something. They soon encounter a Caterpie, who is frightened, as it was the one calling out for help. Suddenly, Ginji gets attacked and Mudkip sees it is an Ariados, who makes another attack. Mudkip is too afraid and considers running away, but Ginji stands up. Ginji orders Mudkip to get Caterpie away while Ginji distracts the Ariados. Mudkip replies he is unable to do that, but Ginji yells out one must never give up, until the very end. Mudkip finds some courage and wisdom behind such words, then jumps and uses Water Gun on Ariados. Ariados retaliates, hitting Mudkip, allowing Ginji to make a clear shot, using Flamethrower to burn Ariados. Later, Ginji and Mudkip saved Caterpie, who thanks them. Mudkip is in pain, but Ginji laughs, for it is barely a scratch. Mudkip reminds it is Ginji's fault for that, but Ginji replies he did not give up. Mudkip sees he is right and notices Ginji has more injuries. Seeing that Ginji is a reckless ruffian, but also a hero, Mudkip decides to stay with him. Mudkip replies they can form an own rescue team, seeing they both have powers to achieve the impossible, but Ginji replies Mudkip is too talkative. Mudkip proposes the forming of the rescue team, which Ginji dismisses, for Mudkip is too persistent. Ginji leaves, but Mudkip follows him. Gallery Category:Ginji's Rescue Team chapters